My Superstar
by Rainbow-Winged Phoenix
Summary: Second in a series of oneshots. A brief summary of Kai's time with Ming-Ming.


Howdy folks! Another one-shot in my Kai x Random blader series. Today I present to you my least looked forward to pairing, Kai x Ming-Ming. Unlike the last, this was written entirely from scratch.

WARNING! The ending may contain content sensitive to those going through depression/having suicidal tendencies.

Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

My Superstar

The first time you met it was hate at first sight, or at least that's how it seemed. Once things calmed down he no longer saw you as an enemy. It was hard to mask your surprise when he asked you out when his friends were nowhere in sight. Had someone dared him to do it? No. Kai Hiwatari wasn't the type. Sure, you'd thought. He'd just leave in a week anyway so a little fun wouldn't hurt.

A month on and he still hadn't left. Unlike the other boys, this one hadn't treated you like a booty call. Curious, you asked him what he was playing at. Shockingly he had no interest in brief flings. Surely there must be a girl better for him than you? A poor girl who worked in fast food for a living was an imperfect match to a man of fine breeding like him. But he stuck by you, even got your old record label to take you back.

As time went by he opened up little by little, and your barriers lowering in sync. His behaviour around you was odd, unlike the boy children aspired to and you pondered if somebody was posing as him. Your decision to have a beybattle with him to prove his identity was deemed foolish the second it started. Seeing Dranzer in all his glory told you this boy was no imposter.

His morning routine became ingrained in your memory; tea, no sugar with lots of milk. He had toast lightly buttered with orange curd layered on top. He went for runs at the crack of dawn and spent an hour in the bathroom upon returning. In the evening he wound down with a glass of red wine and a book, the total opposite of you.

Your mornings started with coffee and porridge and you didn't go for early runs. Contrary to most girls, you spent a mere ten minutes in the bathroom. After a tiring day in the studio you'd sit in silence with him. You never cared to take note of what he read, more enamoured with the look of sheer concentration on his handsome face.

Finding true love had been a foolish dream of yours since you were a little girl, but now it seemed you'd found it. He wasn't perfect, nobody was. But he was yours; the ring on your finger spoke a silent promise of his love.

Both of you had fierce tempers that led to fights but not once did he raise a hand to strike you. After every row there would be pink roses and a box of your favourite chocolates waiting for you in the bedroom. When bed time rolled around you'd be smothered in kisses. By morning it'd be like you hadn't fought at all.

Your career fell into a slump. New material for songs didn't flow like it used to. He'd watched hopelessly as you sank into the arms of depression. Caring for your health and hygiene became unimportant. Your once beautiful turquoise hair got so matted it had to be shaved off. The perfect body you'd paid thousands for became thin and malnourished. If it wasn't for him forcing you to eat you'd be skin and bones. Cuts appeared on your dulled skin as a result of the knives you ran over it while he was out working. He caught you red handed one afternoon, the blade ripped away by his strong hand.

One day at home you heard somebody singing from your seat in the back garden at his insistence you get some fresh air rather than stay indoors all day. Following the sweet sound, you catch him sitting on your bed, back facing the door as he sang along to something playing in his headphones. Never in a million years would you have imagined Kai Hiwatari to have an amazing voice that rivalled your own.

He got you the best help money couldn't buy, spending long hours helping you rediscover your passion for singing, even wrote new material with you despite his hectic hours as CEO of Hiwatari Enterprise. At your wedding he surprised you with your favourite song in front of everyone, swaying gently with his arms keeping you close.

Life was worth living again thanks to all the support of friends but most of all, his patience and tenderness. When a charity event came up he'd cancel all his meetings just to get up on stage and sing with you. His jazz-like voice was always pleasing on the ears, a perfect match to the type of music he loved. He even serenaded you on stage once with a Leon Jackson song. Your cheeks had burned bright that day in front of all the fans gathered.

A break from work was well earned after years of pleasing the crowds. Now all you wanted to do was satisfy his needs and desires, your body swollen with child. You'd both always wanted children but circumstance always kept you from planning for them. For hours at night you'd sit in his arms as he rubbed loving circles on the bulge protruding from your body. You'd laugh when he sang softly to the infant growing inside and they'd kick you in appreciation.

Your baby would be due soon and both of you were nervous about becoming parents. As you strolled down the street one afternoon, a rogue car sped along the road. Fear pinned you down, deaf to the voice screaming for you to look out. One minute your amber eyes were stuck staring at the approaching vehicle, the next they caught sight of the pavement. A sickening chorus of noises told of the car hitting something but your heart stopped upon seeing what it struck. There mere feet away was your husband, coated in blood and gasping for every breath. He must've pushed you out of the way to save your unborn child. You barely had time to say you loved him before his eyes closed for the final time.

The world around you grew cold and devoid of compassion. You'd stood for hours in front of the stone marking his grave after the funeral. Depression quickly took hold again after many nights alone. Your baby was ripped away by the authorities, your state of mind deemed dangerous to the baby boy you spent nine months carrying rather than help you crawl back out of the darkness.

One by one all the friends you'd made had families of their own, painfully reminding you of the joy you'd been robbed of. Every other night your tormented mind toyed with you, making you think you could hear him singing in the next room. The family who'd adopted your son let you see him once every few months until he turned two. Being denied that connection was the final straw.

Nobody thought anything of you reaching out to your girl friends just to spend a day with them, offering one final chance to give you salvation. But that chance never came. Everyone had abandoned you, your biggest fears realised.

Looking in the medicine cabinet one afternoon, a bottle of sleeping pills stared back at you. With grim resignation you swallowed more pills than was advised and crawled into bed. But soon after you had regrets. What if your son reached out to try and find you when he was old enough? It was too late now, the phone falling heavily from your hand as you faded out of consciousness.

In those final moments you wonder if anybody would miss you. How long would it take everyone to notice you weren't around? No, probably not. The one person who could've didn't even know your name. As a cold darkness enveloped your being, you whispered one last I love you to your child even though he'd never hear it.

* * *

I know, it was cruel of me to end it this way. I could've done MUCH worse and written an extra paragraph about Ming-Ming ending up in hell or even purgatory but I decided against it. Out of all the bladers, she's my least favourite, hence the incredibly mean ending.

I guess in a sense her being abandoned is kind of an echo of how my friends from school pretty much abandoned me after college.

On a slightly more serious note, if you are suffering depression and are having thoughts about harming yourself in any way, there are help lines out there dedicated to suicide prevention and they are there to help you. This story is by no means endorsing suicide or encouraging self-harm to combat one's inner pain.

Anywho! Let me know what you all think and who you'd like to see paired with Kai next! (God help me I'm probably going to get a bazillion requests for Kai x Mariah…)

Until next time peeps, take care.


End file.
